Up in Arms/Strategies
Category:Strategies *At the start, Fe'e hits incredibly fast, so blink tanking isn't a good option. *When Fe'e's health drops below 25%, it will begin to spam all of its TP moves. *When, Fe'e reaches 25% Health or less nothing will change players hate, not even Invincible (confirmed by Wasuvi of Phoenix). It was firmly hating the person who last held hate. Even BLM Burst and Blizzaga II damage at that point did not remove hate from the last person who had hate. (Meson from Cerberus found this to be false, waiting for confirmation to delete. Hate bounced around during the final 25%)(Raiderxxii of Seraph confirms that at roughly 10% our BLM pulled hate from our PLD. Hate then bounced between both for final 10%)(Celeres of Ragnarok also found this to be false. A BLU easily ripped hate away after 25%, then hate started bouncing around again.) *Tentacle (TP move) did over 1000 damage to a well equipped BLU. *Can be defeated by BLU/WAR, RNG/NIN, RDM/BLM. *Can be defeated by DRG/WHM, PLD, BRD/WHM. No 2-hours needed. *Can be defeated by DRG/WHM, PLD, BLM combination. 2-hour abilities were not required. *Can be done with PLD/BLU/BLM. No 2-hours needed. The Paladin generally requires healing assistance to begin with as it's easy to be interrupted while casting. Once the tentacles are broken enough for the Paladin to cure themselves, the Black Mage should proceed to nuke the mob as usual. *Can be defeated with NIN/RDM/MNK using the 2-hour of the monk at the end (NIN need Stream crab and RDM some Vile potion(possibility to be able to do it without the MNK 2-hour)) *Easy with NIN/PUP/WHM, NIN will kite till first two tentacles break off, then straight tank with Automaton using Flashbulb and PUP dealing damage. Stormwaker Frame recommended, to keep itself alive, and its master, on top of nukes if desired, or just its weapon skill "Knockout" which gives Fe'e the effect of evasion -40% and deals moderate damage. *A standard Manaburn setup of BLM/BLM/RDM can BurstX2/Sleep/FreezeX2/Sleep until it dies. Burst did 792 damage. Blizzaga II did 458 damage. *3 BST/WHM can defeat it using 2 jugs plus food per .BST per fight. One should stand back and rest while the other two fight. **Funguar Familiar strongly recommended, because it is the strongest BST jug at level 60 and takes half damage from Maelstrom. **Be sure to run more than 25' away from Fe'e before casting large cures, to avoid pulling hate. *RNG/NINx2 and a RDM/WHM can defeat it by kiting with Gravity. Use Barrage at the start to get rid of some tentacles fast. RDM can sleep if needed. *Good tactic for NIN/RDM/MNK. **RDM MUST keep Fe'e Gravity at all times and mostly keep tank alive! MP will run out fast and Fe'e will go after the RDM often, which can come in handy in addition to gravity for the NIN to recast shadows (usually, one provoke and Fe'e will go back to the NIN ) and continue this until he is defeated. Since shadows will go fast, Steamed Crab will help Tank's HP to not go down as fast, MNK is basically a DD and doesn't do much else. RDM should sub WHM for Blindna. **Use Convert+Divine Seal+Cure IV and kite Fe'e till tank is able to retake hate (then again Gravity is most important). If at the end of the fight (since his ink attack seems to ignore shadows) MNK can unleash his 2-hour to finish off Fe'e, but if you do it correctly with Vile potion, you'll be able to do it without it in less that 10 minutes (I tried that 3 times and all ended well) * RDM/WAR DRG/WHM & BLM can win this with little to no trouble at all, no need to 2 hour, the RDM tanks, the DRG melees and Heals, and the BLM nukes. I have done this strategie a good number of times (atleast 12) and I will admit i sometimes overnuke and pull hate now and then but once it falls below 25% i am unable to pull hate even if i try (used freeze > blizagaII > AeroIII, > Burst) and the mob didnt even glance @ me. once the mob falls below 25% i have never seen it change to another target so unless there is a glitch somewhere in there....When the mob falls below 25% there is no pulling hate off the person who its has hate(Confirmed by Mozes of Lakshmi) *side note* i have done it afew times w/ other setups and there was still no pulling hate off the person post 25% mark *Beat with NIN/WAR, BRD/WHM & WHM/SMN. Make sure your NIN has some some Ninja Tools for casting Kurayami: Ni because with just Mambo x2 NIN will get hit way too much (NIN even had 2 Melody Earring +1). It is also recommended that your BRD does not cast Requiem on Fe'e your first attempt until you get a feel of the fight because you may feel the need to Lullaby it and get some MP. When it hits about 30-34% HP your NIN having shadows up will be irrelevant, so don't bother recasting them. Otherwise, after that point all you wanna do is kill it as fast as possible. Not really recommended casting any DoT spells after all tentacles are damaged either. Fe'e is also immune to Elegy. (Resisted a 2hour'd Carnage Elegy) --Trenapha 02:50, 31 January 2007 (EST) {Sylph} *Beaten with THF/NIN, WHM/NIN, BLM/RDM. **Time left with this combination after the BCNM varies from 90-6 seconds. **Food: THF/ATK(Elv), WHM/DEF(Tar), BLM/DEF(Tar) **Cast Barblindra and Barwatera or Baraera **2 Hours only for emergences **After buffs and recovering the THF got Sneak+Haste then he made a Sneak Attack and uses Hide. He engaged Fe'e and ran straight for him. That way SA hits with its full strength. Since the THF gets beaten up he will lose hate to the WHM. But with Stoneskin up there is enough time to recast Utsusemi after the first few shadows got beaten down. BLM nukes and uses Bind and Gravity. The THF uses some Hi-Potions while the WHM rests whenever he can. BLM also tosses in some cures. When 5 minutes of the fight are left the BLM Elemental Seal+Sleeps him. Mages recover until he wakes up. He will probably do an AOE attack after he wakes up. Then the BLM starts nuking with intense and Gravity/Bind kiting until Fe'e is dead. *Beaten with RDM/BLM(Hume) BRD/WHM(Hume) BLM/WHM(Taru) **Food: RDM: Melon Pie BLM: Melon Pie BRD: Tuna Sushi ** Fought is like a Mana Burn with the BLM and RDM nuking. **Lullaby worked early on but started getting resisted late. (Bard had +42 CHR before food) When Fe'e started resisting lullaby we used the RDM and BLM to sleep. **Sleep 2 was only resisted once on the last cast. BLM casted Blizzaga II and Thunder II while RDM casted Thunder II and Blizzard II. Blizzaga 2 averaged about 480 damage per cast. Thunder 2 only about 200. Stayed away from AM because of its long cast time and huge MP cost. **Bard kept ballad up and also weakened Fe'e using the Threnodies. **Had to stop once to rest during the fight. **RDM and BRD healed whenever needed. **Fight took 14 Minutes, we were kind of slow since it was our first run. No Kraken Club dropped. *Beaten with NIN/WAR, RDM/BLM and BLM/WHM **Equip NIN: AF boots for 25% extra movement at night. **Strategy: NIN kites with constant RDM gravity and bind. NIN should provoke whenever possible and also cast the ninja elemental wheel to maintain hate. BLM blind and nuke. RDM also works as healer. **Notes: When I did this at night Vana'diel time, I had +72 evasion gear. With Jack-o'-Lantern +82. Still, the mob teared through my shadows so kiting is needed at least before it's below 50% hp. I would actually recommend kiting the entire fight. The fight is over in about 10-12 minute. It might be a good idea to bring enmity gear instead of evasion gear for NIN. Since every once in a while the BLM got hate. *Beaten with NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM and RNG/NIN **Equip NIN: Same as above **Strategy: Same as above, only the RNG/NIN is a DD. Either the RDM can Blindna him or the RNG can bring items ---- *Can be defeated by DRG/PLD/BLM combination. 2-hour abilities were required. *Can be done with PLD/BLU/BLM. No 2-hours needed. The Paladin generally requires healing assistance to begin with as it's easy to be interrupted while casting. Once the tentacles are broken enough for the Paladin to cure themselves, the Black Mage should proceed to nuke the mob as usual. *Can be defeated with NIN/RDM/MNK using the 2-hour of the monk at the end (nin need Stream crab and RDM some Vile potion(posibility to be able to do it without the MNK 2-hour)) *Easy with Ninja, Puppetmaster and White Mage. Ninja Kite till first two tentacles break off, then straight tank with Automaton using Flashbulb and Puppetmaster dealing damage. Stormwaker Frame recommended, to keep itself alive, and its master, on top of nukes if desired, or just its weapon skill "Knockout" which gives Fe'e the effect of evasion -40% and deals moderate damage. *A standard Manaburn setup of BLM/BLM/RDM can BurstX2/Sleep/FreezeX2/Sleep until it dies. Burst did 792 damage. Blizzaga II did 458 damage. *3 BST/WHM can defeat it using 2 jugs plus food per BST per fight. One should stand back and rest while the other two fight. Funguar Familiar strongly recommended, both because it is the strongest fighter at level 60 and because it takes half damage from Maelstrom. Be sure to run more than 25' away from Fe'e before casting large cures, to avoid pulling hate. *RNG/NINx2 and a RDM/WHM can defeat it by kiting with Gravity. Use Barrage at the start to get rid of some tentacles fast. RDM can sleep if needed. *I find out a good tactic with NIN/RDM/MNK. RDM MUST keep Fe'e Gravity at all time and mostly keep tank alive! MP will run out fast and Fe'e gonna go after the RDM often , which come in handy (that why you keep gravity) for the NIN to recast shadow ( usualy , one provoke and Fe'e go back at NIN ) and keep it that way till he down . Since shadow will go fast, Steamed Crab help Tank HP to not go down too fast , MNK is basicly a DD and don't do much else. RDM should sub WHM to keep tank safe from Blind when NIN need it. Use Convert+Divine Seal+Cure IV and kite Fe'e till tank retake hate ( then again Gravity is most important ) and if at the end of the fight ( since his ink attack seem to ignore shadow) if needed MNK can unleash his 2-hour to finish off (when RDM dont have any more MP) , but if you do it correctly with Vile potion , you'll be able to do it without it in less that 10 minute ( i tried that 3 time and all end up well ) if you have question . Ask Deadeye on Ramuh server(dont abuse or ill BL). *RDM/WAR DRG/WHM & BLM can win this w/ little to no trouble @ all, no need to 2 hour, the RDM tanks, the DRG DDs and Heals, and the BLM....nukes(whoda thunk it =P) *Another good way of winning is with RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, and RNG/NIN. The way this works is the RDM will sleep it at start then gravity/bind. RNG will start off with barrage. RNG will run around and keep shooting it while the BLM and RDM keeps sleeping it. BLM will nuke every now and then, and the RNG will just go all out on it. *Another one that worked very very well for me is using BRD/WHM, RDM/BLM, and RNG/NIN. While the BRD is there only for sleep/cure, the rdm will be there for gravity, bind, and also sleep. The bard will just keep sleeping it over and over. It will start to resist around 20% but by that time you can just go all out on it and kill it. This is very easy way because barely any curing is needed and very easy win. I've done this about 30 times (no drop -.-) but it works! *Completed this BCNM 6/6 with the party setup RDM/WHM, PUP/WAR, PLD/WAR. PLD and PUP must have Bibiki Seashells, RDM heals when the PLD gets low, debuffs Fe'e with blind, dia/bio, poison, and additional nukes when the time comes. Reraise highly advised, but optional. (Out of those 6 runs, the PLD and PUP died once each, but as RDM, managed to nuke as he pursued me for the kill.). Automaton weaponskill "Knockout" combined with "Raging Fists" from the PUP made for very good damage (400+ knockout, 350+ raging fists), and the PLD and PUP should flash cycle, keeping Fe'e blind for the majority of the battle. (PLD flashes first for hate, then PUP follows with flashbulb, repeat when PLD's MP can comply). No 2hr's necessary, just a decently equipped team, and barwatera for maelstrom. ____________________________________________________________ *It can also be defeated by 3 smn/whm. -no 2 hours needed. *Medicines needed: 2 Yagudo drinks per fight should be enough but it's optional to bring Hi Ethers. MP food is not needed but it is advisable to have when you have a natural low MP like Galka or Elvaan. Humes, Mithras and Tarus should not have any MP problems as long as drinks are used. -Strategy *Upon entering full buff (Earthen ward, Aerial Armor, Protect, Shell) *Rest up then summon Carbuncles and sick them on him. *Stand close when you command the Blood pact Meteorite as hate might shift to you when you command it, if hate shifts to you and you're too far it will move out of range and Meteorite will not land. Meteorite does roughly 300 damage every time, summoning skill over cap will help against resistance. *Run to a safe distance, reapply Stoneskin, Blink and cure up if needed. *Resummon Carbuncle when it's defeated and resic it on Fe'e or wait for the other carbuncles to die. *Fe'e moves very slow so you have enough time to resummon as long as you keep far enough. *When Carbuncle's on Fe'e again Meteorite again and repeat this until Fe'e is defeated. *Around 25% it is advisable to keep Barwatera up because Fe'e likes to spam Maelstrom and you will be in range if it's AoE when giving the Meteorite command. *The fight takes about 10 minutes with this strategy. __________________________________________________________ Also beaten with sam/rng war/thf and rdm/blm *Defeated by WHM, NIN, and SAM, using Meikyo Shisui at 35% health. *Can be done easily with SAM, DRG (or DRK), and RDM, without the use of 2 hrs. RDM must keep Gravity on Fe'e. Can be Easily done with a Rdm/Blm, Whm/Blm and Blm/Rdm. *Go in, Stoneskin, blink, Pro and RR. Rest and start. *Blm starts with Burst and whm with banishga 2, however, whm cast when Blm is ~50% through spell. *Rdm land Gravity just as Blm hits with Burst. Total this should almost cause 1k damage to start. *Then Blm rotate through Thunder and Ice Spells, as Rdm does same and Whm cycle through Banish 2, Holy and banishga. *Once Blm is out of mp (or very low) Rdm Sleep. *Rest as full as you can get and Rdm Sleep again if needed to get full. Depending on the Race/Mp of the Blm you may be able to take more hp away in a cycle. *Repeat Above Cycle, except when it comes time to Sleep again, this time Whm sleeps with Repose, to gurantee a 100% duration sleep. *Its possible you can kill him with your 2nd cycle, if not, just rest and kill on 3rd cycle, Rdm comverting helps to kill faster. *Current 7/8 wins with this strategy. (the loss was prior to Repose) *Any 2 hour will just make this go faster, barring Whm's, however whm's will save Mp. *Suggested food is Ginger/Wizard Cookies, as you will have plenty of time to rest. Our longest run took 10:32/15:00 Shortest was around 8 mins. Both these times were also allowing for the other party members to escape prior to opening box. _________________________________________ *Easily beaten by a DNC/NIN a SAM/DNC and a NIN/DNC. *Samurai should meditate while wearing af helmet before fight and focus on healing*DO NOT WEAPONSKILL* *Samurai should keep seigan up at all times and third eye whenever possible. *Samurai should serve as tank for entire fight by keeping himself alive. *Ninja should focus on paralyzing poisoning and back-up healing. *Dancer should keep tp high and act as main healer. *2 hours not neccesary. __________________________________________ *Can be Duo'd by a skilled DRG/mage and RDM/WAR. *RDM/WAR should keep stoneskin up at all times, while voking and providing as many DoTs as possible. *DRG/mage follows while attacking, healing themselves when necessary.(Make sure High Jump or Super Jump are ready before Weapon Skilling as it has the tendency of stealing hate) *Hate CAN be stolen after the 25% mark with this setup. *Two Hours were not required (Although Call Wyvern was used during battle). ---- *Trio'd with RDM/WHM, COR/RNG and PLD/WAR 3 times with little problem. *COR does Evokers and Gallants roll on RDM and PLD, then can do hunters on himself. *PLD tanks and gets strong hate early with JAs *RDM supports and nukes *COR can sleep mob for ~60 seconds with Light Shot multiple times if you need a rest at any time. *very comfortable win with this setup